one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Knight
Appearance The Black Knight is covered head to toe in black and silver armor. He wears a large black cape that he discards when fighting. Any defining features such as his face are obscured or hidden by his armor, making it difficult to identify him. Personality The Black Knight has a very distant attitude when interacting with others. He prefers decisive action over idle chatter and as such often vanishes for long periods of time to operate on his own. Though a lone wolf by nature, he understands the concept of cooperation and he usually returns once he has completed his objective. The Black Knight does not tolerate acts of cruelty. If he hears of suffering he will find the source and impale it on the tip of his blade. This is believed by many to have been his drive to rebel against the Lucist regime on his own. He also honors a fair fight and thus will attempt to dissuade any who wish to challenge him if he feels they are not up to the task. Abilities and Powers The Black Knight is a juggernaut in terms of sheer might and skill. When he rose up against the Lucists a year before the Civil War, his fury was described as unstoppable and none who faced him survived. His strength is such that even the Dread Generals fear facing him directly. The Black Knight utilizes One Sword Style for battle. His usage of it focuses on powerful yet flexible attacks that combined with his immense physical strength allow him to overcome nearly all defenses and overwhelm any foe. He has demonstrated the ability to cut steel and create powerful vortexes with a mere swing of his blade. Despite wearing full armor, the Black Knight is surprisingly agile. He has demonstrated impressive mobility and evasion in battle. History Nothing is known about the Black Knight before he took up the sword and his armor. It is believed he was a former Lucist soldier who grew disillusioned with Lucias and his iron rule. All that is known for certain is that two years after Lucias' Coup the knight rebeled and went on a rampage. During his rampage the Black Knight freed many Lucists prisoners, many of whom would later join the Sons of Gabriel. When the Sons formed a year later and began the Skypiean Civil War, the Black Knight was approached by Gabriel to join. Though he declined the invitation, he promised he would work alongside the resistance. In honor of the cooperation, the knight offered the location of his old home as base for the fledgling resistance, explaining that no one knew of it's existence except himself and Gan Fall. True to his word the Black Knight has occasionally visited the Sons of Gabriel to report valuable information and offer strategies on where to attack. He has also intervened on behalf of the Sons in times of crisis. However he has remained ever aloof and rarely stays in the same place for long. The only thing known about his motives are what he has stated himself, to atone for his sins. During the battle against Lucias, the Black Knight was revealed to be Marco, leader of the Lucist Generals. Category:Characters Category:Skypiea Category:Ittoryu Category:Swordsman